A true fan always has her favorite
by special agent Ali
Summary: Love sick got me thinking. Nick doesn't take to having a clone very well. He freaks out and regrets it. Being a good guy is not an easy task. Second chapter is for suburbs challenge. Nick/Macy story, even super fans have a favorite. :


**Okay another JONAS fic, I can't help it, I love the show. Might be a little OOC but I always wondered what Nick thought of Macy making a clone of him in Love Sick. **

**Maybe this is why he is so quiet, when he expresses himself he gets in trouble. **

"What in the world are you doing?"

Nick Lucas looked up to see Joe staring back at him in the mirror. He had been staring at his reflection and messing with his curls.

Joe still had a raspy voice and he cleared it a few times as Nick flicked at a curl.

"Looking at my reflection, that a crime?" he asked and Joe whistled. "Just never thought I'd see the day you'd end up being me little bro" he teased and Nick turned around to look at him.

"She…She made a clone of me Joe" Nick said stuttering slightly.

Joe finally understood and laughed. "What do you expect, she's just a big fan" he said and Nick shook his head.

"No, no, no Joe, Macy is not any fan, she's…." Nick said and stopped for a good word. He then grabbed his older brother by the shoulders.

"She is psychotic" he said.

Nick then let go of Joe and paced the bathroom. "why can't people just act normal instead of stupid, poor Randolph is probably terrified of her and I don't blame him, I don't think that girl gets many dates" he went on and Joe watched.

Kevin, who went to find his brothers heard Nick's rant and poked his head in to glare at his brother.

"You don't even know her Nick, give her a break, she's a pretty cool girl when you give her a chance" he said and Nick scoffed.

"Yeah, like when you told her she can sing? Face it, the girl is a freaking nightmare, I don't even like her" Nick said.

Just then Stella Malone appeared to no one's surprise. The girl knew them so long, she just came in whenever she liked.

What shocked them was the other girl who looked like she wanted to crawl back into bed and never come out.

"Macy" Kevin whispered. He had the same look when Macy heard how they hated her singing.

"For….for…forget it Kevin….he…he doesn't have to like me…I'm a…I'm a big girl" Macy stuttered. She didn't fool anyone.

Nick didn't make eye contact with her or anyone as they all looked at him.

He pushed past and grabbed his stuff for school before going down his fire pole.

Everyone followed, giving him glares as they walked out. Nick held back and waited till his brothers and Stella left.

"Macy wait" he said at last as she followed. He grabbed her arm and shut the door.

"We'll be right out" he called first.

"I'm sorry" both said together and Nick smiled. Both teenagers looked away from each other.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Macy, I guess seeing Randolph looking like me threw me off" Nick added.

"No Nick, I'm the psychotic, stupid person" Macy said and Nick felt like she punched him hard.

"No, no your not, you're a beautiful, talented girl, don't tell anyone but I managed to sneak in a few of your games, your amazing" Nick said and Macy smiled.

"Thanks…that means a lot Nick, I don't know why I do the things I do sometimes, I guess I thought if Randolph looked like you, I could tell my fans I finally dated my favorite…." Macy blabbered and then froze.

"I…I mean" she stuttered and then grabbed the door handle. Nick reached out and put his weight on the door, trapping her.

"You…you mean that?" he asked and she nodded, unable to look at his face.

He cupped her chin and forced her head up.

"You know all you had to do was ask me" he said sweetly and Macy blushed.

"I thought you didn't like me"

"Do you have to keep bringing up my jerk moment, I was just taken back and…Macy I'm really sorry" Nick said and Macy smiled.

"It's okay" she answered. "You said I just had to ask…so can we go out sometime?" She added and the boy shrugged.

"Sure, I'd love to beat you at any sport" Nick challenged and the brunette laughed.

"Bring it on Mr. Lucas"

"Sure but first I have to do something" he said as he opened the door to Kevin's honking.

"Macy, will you do me a favor?" he asked and Macy looked at him.

"Of course"

"Close your eyes" he advised before leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Bet your Nick clone couldn't top that" he said with a smirk and Macy shrugged.

"I don't know, Randolph was pretty cute as you" she said and Nick dropped his mouth before chasing her.

"Looks like a JONAS is now off the market" Stella mused. They knew they'd be late for school but sometimes romance is much more important.

**Okay that was cheesy but fanfics usually are. Nacy is cool. It was only a thought but I think Macy really likes Nick.**


End file.
